Dragon's Love Year 4
by Nizzy
Summary: Kylie, a dragon and faithfull Slytherin, is pulled into teenage angst and the stupid hormone called love. But this love will never work.


AN: Sorry for the suddenness of this story. Let me give you little background bios on the characters to lessen some confusion that might arise.  
  
Kylie: Kylie is a rare hybrid dragon disguised as a Slytherin fourth year student at Hogwarts. She used to belong to Hagrid, until Dumbledore caught him. Dumbledore agreed to disguise Kylie so that Hagrid could keep her, being the kind Headmaster that he was. She is about 5'2", and 105lbs. She has average/tanned skin, and a few freckles across her nose. Her hair is auburn and wavy. It comes down to her lower back, and she rarely pulls it up. The most distinct thing about her is her eyes. They are the same color as when she is in dragon form, green in the middle, with a ring of yellow/gold. Kylie is witty, sarcastic, and extremely intelligent. Since she is only a hatchling dragon, wisdom hasn't set in yet. When you get to know her, she can be a great friend, if you know how to crack her social shield that is. Greed is something that rules in her mind. She has a natural lust for anything shiny or worth its weight in gold.  
  
Siri (a character belonging to my good mate): A vampire, and only daughter of Demitri Nimbus, inventor of the Nimbus line of brooms. She's tall, long black hair, widow's peak, green eyes, pale skin; the usual stereotypical vampiress. In this story she is together with Draco, but ends up dumping our sexy little Slytherin boy in 5th year because he wants to become a death eater. She hates death eaters now, because Draco's father, also a death eater, killed Siri's father.  
  
Okay, these are the only characters you'd need to know about to understand this chapter. I'll probably be updating this soon. I'm finished rambling now.hehe.  
Year 4  
  
Kylie strutted down the corridors in her usual mismatched socks and combat boots. Technically she wasn't breaking school uniform. The billowy work robe with Slytherin emblem still hung loosely over her body. A chocolate brown back crossed her shoulders and was barely able to clasp shut over every ten ton book, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Advanced Herbology, and Advanced Potions. That was where she was currently headed, her favorite subject with her least favorite professor, Snape.  
  
It was a gorgeous day outside. Billowy cotton clouds called to her to fly. She missed flying. She missed everything about being a dragon. She was, however becoming accustomed to her human form. It didn't take long at all to discover that her form was what drew so many boys to her. Personally, she hated the way she looked, so ordinary. But ordinary was the antithesis of how the boys described her. Her acute hearing picked up the hushed whispers of a couple of fellow Slytherins with their backs to her.  
  
"She's so damn pretty though."  
  
Kylie recognized the voice as Vincent Harrison, a student she had most of her classes with. He always chose to sit next to her, and nervously greeted her every time they passed in the halls. He was speaking with a tall Slytherin Kylie did not know. The boy replied.  
  
"I know she's pretty, pretty mental." He chuckled.  
  
"She is not mental.and I like her."  
  
Kylie had no feelings for Vincent beyond friendship, although she was happy that he stood up for her. She tapped Vincent on the shoulder, making him jump and spin around. He smiled awkwardly when he saw who it was.  
  
"Er, hello Kylie."  
  
"Hi Vince." She replied nonchalantly. "Who are you talking to" She looked up to the older Slytherin.  
  
"Oh, this is my brother Jacob." Jacob smiled as well, but he seemed more confident and sure of himself.  
  
"You didn't tell me you had a brother." Kylie inquired.  
  
"You didn't ask." Vince said nervously  
  
"Typical." Kylie stated before she started to walk away.  
  
"Wait" This time it was Jacob that addressed her. He caught her shoulder and held her there. She looked up and saw that he was at least a foot taller than she was.  
  
"What?" She said almost annoyed.  
  
"Why don't you stay, we were just talking about how-"  
  
"Save it." Kylie interrupted, "I've already heard your opinion." She shrugged his hand off and entered the Potions room.  
  
It was a relatively uneventful lesson. Snape avoided calling on Kylie whenever possible because he knew that she always had the right answer and could give him an extensive history on anything having to do with potions making. She didn't care though; in fact she welcomed this. She normally spent the entire lesson with her head on the desk staring out the small circular window in the front of the dank room. Kylie hated the potions classroom. It was always a touch darker than she would have liked, and smelled of mold and rusty cauldrons. She never pointed it out though because she was the only one with a nose strong enough to tell.  
  
At lunch Kylie sat alone at the very end of the Slytherin table, picking at her roast beef, her head resting lazily on her hand, and eyes staring carelessly into space. Then from the depths of her thoughts she heard someone calling her name, "Kylie!" No wait, it was someone close to her. "Kylie!" Her head shook to attention, and she leaned forward, looking down the table. She saw two smirking heads looking at her, Siri Nimbus and Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Dammit."  
  
Kylie swore under her breath. What did they want? They motioned for her to come over to where they were sitting. Kylie rolled her eyes standing up, and taking a seat next to Siri.  
  
"Hello." Draco said in his usual drawl.  
  
Kylie stared at him, her eyes showing no emotion.  
  
"What?" She glared slightly as she spoke. Siri nudged her side with a pointed elbow.  
  
"C'mon.lighten up!"  
  
Kylie scooted over to avoid further contact with Siri.  
  
"Get to the point." She stated at the two of them.  
  
Draco and Siri exchanged glances. She saw Siri's gaze flicker over to the Gryffindor table. Kylie followed it to the one person she wished it hadn't, Harry Potter.  
  
"No."  
  
She said it slowly, dread beginning in her. She quickly looked back at them and Draco leaned forward nodding, the lopsided smirk he usually carried now on his face. Then he whispered none to softly,  
  
"We've told him you fancy him."  
  
A sudden rage flew through her, and she lunged forward, onto the table, grabbing Draco by the collar and lifting him from the seat.  
  
"Why didn't you ask me first?!"  
  
Kylie yelled through gritted teeth. Siri pulled out her wand and pointed it at Kylie.  
  
"Because we knew you wouldn't let us."  
  
Kylie dropped Draco harshly back onto the seat, turning to Siri. Without another word, she jumped from the table and began to walk away.  
  
She saw Hagrid walking toward her. He reached his hand out for her shoulder, but she swiftly avoided it.  
  
"Don't."  
  
Kylie didn't want to deal with Hagrid at the moment and kept on walking out of the great hall.  
  
~*AN: And to all you Mary Sue Police out there.please save it. I'm a pure Harry/Cho shipper (who's up for slash sometimes). Just because a character fancies another character doesn't mean that there is a mad and uncalled for romance between them. That's the whole conflict of this story. Thank you.just had to get that out of my system.*~ 


End file.
